指南/角色指南－伍迪的詛咒
This is a Guide about how to effectively use Woodie's beaver form in Don't Starve. In Don't Starve Together, significant changes have occurred that have caused many of these strategies to become impossible. First, try to avoid turning into a beaver by cutting too much wood. Prepare a big tree farm before your curse takes hold, and stockpile sanity-gaining materials and clothing. Healing Salves and poultices are also helpful. Try to keep your sanity at 120-200 at all times. When full moon comes, cut down all the trees you can see that are fully grown until a Treeguard spawns. Maintain being a beaver until the second full moon is over, which will take 2 or 3 days. After the curse wears off, try to kill as many Beardlings as you can and then make Meatballs out of the Monster Meat and Berries. This is also a good way to farm Beard Hair and Nightmare Fuel for crafting later. Then, use some of your Dress items and sanity gaining items to get your sanity to 120-200 again, and use the healing salve to heal yourself up to full health. Farming like this can get you a lot of useful materials. The Curse If Woodie chops down too many Trees in a short space of time or if it is a Full Moon, he will transform into a Werebeaver. It does not matter which axe is used in the process. In this Werebeaver form, the Map will be unavailable, and all of the HUD will disappear and be replaced by the Log Meter. The Werebeaver is able to chop down Trees, dig plants, mine Rocks, demolish Structures (like a Hammer would), dig Graves and Rabbit holes, and fight mobs. His attack strength is equivalent to normal damage of a Tentacle Spike (51). If the player destroys a Plugged Sinkhole they will not be able to travel down as a Werebeaver. The Werebeaver has unlimited night vision and as such is immune to Charlie. The log meter is effectively like both health and hunger in werebeaver form. It will decay at a rate of 2 points every 2.5 seconds and any damage taken will be absorbed by the log meter. To keep the meter up the player must consume any of the items listed below. Because it's much easier to refill the log meter than to heal and because werebeaver form has a built in 80% armor effect and high attack damage, many players prefer werebeaver form for combat, especially early on. Werebeaver combat is less useful in games where you already have a Marble Suit + Football Helmet combo (98% damage reduction) and several Tentacle Spikes. Furthermore, the werebeaver's gnaw ability is much faster than digging with a shovel, faster than a pickaxe, and has no durability. Many players like to dig up all the grass twigs and berries, smash all the rocks, loot all the graves and generally Grinch large areas in werebeaver form, and then pick everything up afterward in normal Woody form. The Werebeaver has no inventory and will drop all items upon transformation, including Lucy the Axe. When the Log meter reaches 0, the player will spawn in the same spot in which they just died, as Woodie, at the beginning of the next day, with 50 Health, 50 Hunger, and 50 Sanity. Any mobs aggressive against the Werebeaver will remain in place and also be aggressive towards Woodie, possibly killing him because of the low health. The console command for turning Woodie into the Werebeaver is GetPlayer().components.beaverness:SetPercent(1) (Please note that the code you type in MUST be identical to the one here) Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Beaver Woodie has a lot of different behaviors: * While in human form, you'll still see a Log Meter (LM). Apart from the usual full moon event, beaver form will also starts when that LM drops below 25. In order to avoid transformation you can replenish the LM while in human form by eating logs, twigs and cut grass. LM drops slowly over time and with every swing of an axe. Lucy (the special axe) will give you regular warnings of your current state. * Should you turn into beaver form, in order to turn back in human form, you'll have to fill the LM at max (100). LM fills with every "Gnaw" (bite) on everything that allows it in addition to the usual items (eating logs, twigs and cut grass). * Turning into beaver form will cause an extremely fast drop in sanity. * If turned into beaver during a full moon, the LM will have a quite strong negative aura (in addition to the sanity one). This makes turning back to human more difficult, requiring more gnawing or eating. * If at any point during beaver form your LM drops to 0, you'll start losing life (see below). * Receiving damage in beaver form will still lower your LIFE (not the log meter as it was in Don't Starve). So reaching 0 life while in beaver form will cause the death of the player and will turn the player into a beaver ghost. If resurrected by any means the player will continue to stay in beaver form until the LM is replenished. * During winter, beaver Woodie does suffer cold after a while in beaver form. He just has a higher insulation, which is good for about 5 minutes, but you'll get cold eventually. Log Meter and Werebeaver Food Werebeaver Tips While in the Werebeaver state, the player should consider doing these things to maximize its effectiveness. *Destroying Tier 3 Spider Dens for Silk, Spider Eggs, etc., which can be picked up later by Woodie. *Attempting to kill the Spider Queen for the drops. This will be much easier as a Werebeaver. *Killing Tentacles in the Marsh more easily for Tentacle Spike and Tentacle Spot drops. *Killing Treeguards, which will probably spawn since the Werebeaver will be gnawing a lot of trees. *Killing Clockwork enemies found in Chessboard biomes, mainly so it won't be dangerous to go there, and also to get the gears. *Mining Boulders to save on Pickaxes, picking up the drops as Woodie later. *Surviving Winter more easily, as the Werebeaver does not get cold. However, keeping the Log Meter up during this state will require many trees and other plants to be cut down. *Dig up as many graves as you can find, as you will lose no sanity and can kill any and all ghosts easily. *Kill more Beefalos for Beefalo Wool, Horn etc. which can be collected later by Woodie. *Destroy Pig Houses for Boards, Cut Stone etc. which Woodie can collect later. Tips To Get More Items In Werebeaver form, you can easily demolish rocks, marble pillars, and graves to loot later as Woodie. It's a good idea to leave at least one intact gold mine or a marble pillar, so you can easily locate your loots in your map when you get back as Woodie. Since the Werebeaver does not take damage in the same way from spiky bushes, harvesting them in this form is a smart approach. If you don't yet have a Grass and Sapling farm in your Base Camp or just want a bigger one, now is the right time to gather Grass Tufts and Dug-out Saplings. The werebeaver uproots grass and saplings, leaving the plant and the material behind for gathering. You can also do this with Berry Bushes. Be careful not to eat the plants after you gnaw them. Then you can get back and let Woodie plant them all. Other Gained Materials Any Treeguards you kill will give you around 6 living logs and some monster meat. The Beardlings you kill will give you monster meat, beard hair and nightmare fuel. The trees you cut down will give you a lot of logs and pine cones to make a new farm! However, you'll have to sacrifice much sanity and health giving items, seeing as returning to Woodie's form will result in low health, hunger, and sanity. When You Turn Back Into Woodie? When your Log Meter hits 0, you will become Woodie again with your sanity, hunger and health all at 50. If you play as Woodie, you should be prepared for this. Try to make a chest full of Pumpkin Cookies, or possibly use a backpack as a "First Aid Kit". In An Emergency If you are without armor or a weapon and are going to be attacked, chop down lots of trees until you turn into the werebeaver so you have a better chance of survival. If your log meter is down, gnaw more trees so you can maintain the werebeaver curse and fight more. Category:遊戲指南 Category:角色